Ship armor
Ship armor is a type of ship component. It begins to take damage once your shields are lost, and tends to be the component that suffers the most daily decay. Typically crafters own the armor market, although some looted armor can outdo a crafters after reverse egineering. Once the external armor plating is lost, the next damage goes directly to your chasis and components. Armor tends to be cumbersome and you can get by on poor armor or none, but when things get ugly you'll be wishing you had gone for the best armor in those dire moments. Each ship has room for 2 plates, a front and a back piece. Depending on what you are flying, and who you are flying against, you may want heavier armor in the front or back. For example, for Rebels flying against the extremely nasty TIE Aggressor, heavier front armor is helpful. Stats and Meanings *'Level' :Every piece of equipment has a level. You cannot equip the item until you are certified for that level of equipment. Most armor you use will fall between level 1 and level 5. higher level armor can be very, very heavy, with little gain in actual protection. *'Armor Hitpoints' Armor hitpoints absorb damage in combat. This is the stat (along with mass) to look at when buying armor. *'Hitpoints' Not to be confused with "Armor Hitpoints". After shields are done and armor is gone (ie "armor hitpoints = 0), then damage is taken randomly to components hitpoints. *'Mass' :This is the amount of space that the item takes up. The lower the mass, the better. One way to evaluate armor is to look at the armor/mass ratio. This is how to compare two pieces with different masses. The highest ratios are going to come from the lightest pieces, but depending on what you're going up against, you want enough armor to soak up a few hits. *'Buying Tips' You'll want to replace that prototype armor as soon as you reach a point where enemy ships are melting it with some frequency (tier 2-3). A sweet spot for crafted armor is Mark 2 and Mark 3 plates. These plates can give 500 (Mk2) -1200 (Mk3) protection and range from 2k(Mk2) -6k(Mk3) mass. Even if you are flying heavy ships, the jump from Mark 3 to Mark 4 armor mass is huge, with mark 4 plates coming in around 14k and 1900HP's. Remember that there is no rule that you have to use the same size plate on front or back. RE'd armor can be fantastic, and is one of the few areas where odd parts are also viable. However, in terms of looting, it will take a while to get pieces that can trump crafted. Look for lvl 8 plates with masses under 12k to re with a fibertech (nym's starmap reward). When you are putting together your ship to take to master and need every last bit of mass, keep in mind that SW's can make mass customized armor easily. There is great flexibility in the mass available because of the use of mass reduction kits, reinforcement panels, as well as the ability to experiment directly on mass. In other words, if you have 4.9k mass left but can only find 2.5k pieces and 5.2k pieces on vendors, your local shipwright can easily make a piece with 4.85 or whatever mass you want. This gives you the most protection for the mass you have left. Armor Names ;Level 1 *Corellian Engineering Corporation Cheap Durasteel Plating *Gallofree Mark I Starfighter Armor *Incom Light Starship Plating *Incom Ultralight Armor Plating (Tier 1 Alliance reward component) *Koensayr B5 Durasteel Armor *Koensayr B9 Durasteel Armor *MandalMotors J5 Composite Armor *Mon Calamari Light Durasteel Weave *Republic Sienar Systems Light Plastisteel Armor *Sienar Coated Plastisteel Armor *Sienar Enhanced Plastisteel Armor *Sienar Fleet Systems Light Durasteel Armor *SubPro Bargain Plastisteel Armor ;Level 2 *Baktoid G2 Spider Shell Armor *Baktoid MTT Prototype Armor *Baktoid Shock Armor *Corellian Engineering Corporation Light Durasteel *Cygnus Light Armor Weave *Freitek Inc. Deluxe Light Durasteel *Koensayr Reinforced B5 Durasteel Armor *Kuat Systems Engineering Intermediate Durasteel Plating *Kuat Systems Engineering Modified Light Durasteel *MandalMotors Modified J5 Composite Armor *Mon Calamari Improved Light Durasteel Weave *Rendili Tough Starship Plating *Slayn and Korpil Light Tech Weave *SoroSuub Improved Light Plastisteel Armor ;Level 3 *Corellian Engineering Corp. Reinforced Light Durasteel *Cygnus Standard Durasteel Weave *Freitek ES-4 Durasteel Armor *Freitek EW6 Prototype Armor *Gallofree Mark II Starfighter Armor *Incom Standard Plating *Koensayr Promotional Edition B9 Durasteel *Koensayr Standard Durasteel Plating *Kuat Systems Engineering Standard Durasteel *MandalMotors J-14 Composite Armor *MandalMotors J7 Composite Armor *Sienar Fleet Systems Standard Durasteel *SoroSuub Intermediate Plastisteel *SubPro Improved Light Plastisteel ;Level 4 *Alderaan Royal Plate Armor *Alderaan Royal Weave Armor *Corellian Engineering Corp. Standard Durasteel Plating *Freitek Inc. Standard Armor *Incom Modified Standard Plate *Koensayr Enhanced Standard Durasteel *Koensayr Heavy Durasteel Armor *Kuat Systems Engineering Heavy Durasteel *MandalMotors Double Plated J7 Composite Armor *MandalMotors I5 Insulated Armor *Sienar Design Systems Tri-plate Armor System *Sienar Fleet Systems Enhanced Standard Durasteel *Sienar Fleet Systems Light Military Grade Durasteel (Tier 2, Mission 2 Imperial reward component) *SoroSuub Special Edition Intermediate Durasteel *SubPro Standard Plastisteel Armor ;Level 5 *Customized Trilon Armor *Koensayr Enhanced Heavy Durasteel *Koensayr Light Advanced Durasteel *Kuat Systems Engineering Modified Heavy Durasteel *MandalMotors Custom Heavy Composite *MandalMotors Heavy Composite *SoroSuub Heavy Plastisteel *SubPro Improved Standard Durasteel *SubPro Light Plastisteel Armor *Unknown Trilon Armor ;Level 6 *Corellian Engineering Corp. Triplate Armor (Tier 3, mission 1 Alliance reward component) *Corellian Heavy Durasteel *Corellian Special Standard Durasteel *Koensayr Advanced Durasteel *Koensayr Limited Heavy Durasteel *Kuat Systems Engineering Advanced Durasteel *Kuat Systems Engineering Handcrafted Durasteel Plating (Tier 3, Mission 4 Freelance reward component) *Kuat Systems Engineering Limited Heavy Durasteel *MandalMotors Double Insulated I5 *MandalMotors Enhanced Heavy Composite *SubPro Corrugated Durasteel Armor *SubPro Reinforced Plastisteel Armor ;Level 7 *Corellian Advanced Durasteel *Corellian Modified Heavy Durasteel *Koensayr Supreme Durasteel *Koensayr Thick Advanced Durasteel *Kuat Systems Engineering Customized Advanced Durasteel *Kuat Systems Engineering Supreme Durasteel *MandalMotors Advanced Composite Armor *MandalMotors Insulated I7 *SubPro Heavy Plastisteel *SubPro Limited Heavy Plastisteel ;Level 8 *Corellian Improved Advanced Durasteel *Corellian Supreme Durasteel *Fibertech Steel Plating *Koensayr Limited Supreme Durasteel *Koensayr Special Supreme Durasteel *Kuat Systems Engineering Elite Durasteel *Kuat Systems Engineering Modified Supreme Durasteel *MandalMotors Double Insulated I7 *MandalMotors Reinforced Advanced Composite *Republic Sienar Systems Special Durasteel (Tier 4, Mission 3 Imperial reward component) *SubPro Advanced Plastisteel *Subpro Experimental Advanced Plastisteel ;Level 9 *Corellian Elite Durasteel *Corellian Reinforced Supreme Durasteel *Koensayr Elite Plastisteel *Koensayr Improved Elite Plastisteel *MandalMotors Modified Supreme Composite *MandalMotors Supreme Composite *Rendili Crystalline Durasteel Plating *Sienar Fleet Systems 'Imperial Finest' Durasteel *SoroSuub Advanced Plastisteel *SoroSuub Enhanced Advanced Plastisteel *SubPro Enhanced Supreme Plastisteel *SubPro Experimental Advanced Plastisteel *SubPro Supreme Plastisteel ;Level 10 *Corellian Enhanced Elite Plastisteel *MandalMotors Elite Composite *MandalMotors Enhanced Elite Composite *Mon Calamari Advanced Weave *Mon Calamari Elite Weave *Mon Calamari Supreme Weave *Sienar Design Systems 'Impervious' Imperial Durasteel *SoroSuub Elite Plastisteel *SoroSuub Modified Elite Plastisteel *SubPro Elite Plastisteel *SubPro Special Elite Plastisteel See also *Ship component *Ship *Pilot Category:Ship components